


A Walkway of Ice and Fire

by coralfuck69



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Internal Monologue, Song: Snow Halation, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: Todoroki finally realises his lifelong dream.





	A Walkway of Ice and Fire

Todoroki stood on the stage and he was wearing the very fluffy white jacket with a pink tie and a brown belt and a pink ruffle short skirt with cute white stockings. In his red and white dual coloured awesome hair there was a white lily. Behind him was the stage props that really brought to life the feel of the icy cold of his right side.

Todoroki looked down and closed his eyes very seriously. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Today was the day of the Love Live School Idol Festival and he was going to prove his worth as the world's greatest school idol.

Before the music started, Todoroki faced the crowd and smiled. He raised his hands above his hand and struck his signature pose. “Nipple Nipple Ni!” he cheered as the music started.

The music reached it climax and at once his shirt burned off from the force of of the fire ejecting from his left pal. As he unleashed fire, the whole stage turned from blue to orange, signalling that it was time for the grand finale. His clothes were burnt off, exposing his sweaty chest and one of his eponymous nipples. The audience cheered and lit up their dicksticks.

“Todoroki setsuna sanipple,” he sang. “Namae gu suki yokan Snow Halation!”

The audience cheered as the piano music drew to a close and Todoroki gave an angsty, brooding look to the audience that suited his snowy white reddish brown bad boy image.He smiled and waved, doing one last Nipple Nipple Nii. From young, he had been raised to be the greatest warrior… but all Todoroki wanted was to be the greatest idol. This could be...the last time he was ever going to put on a live show...

With the last of his brooding air, Todoroki exited the stage.

 


End file.
